


Dance of Fireflies

by Estirose



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick ponders things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of Fireflies

Nick was never sure of what the day would bring. Sometimes, the day was normal, even boring, even with Amanda right downstairs. Sometimes he even wished for that kind of day. He worked on his computer, making his files more secure, making sure that nobody got into them. There were some things that had to go in, but he didn't want somebody to casually come in and rifle through his computer files and find things they didn't need to know.

A knock on his door heralded Amanda's arrival. Nick looked up, wondering how she knew that he was in, and why she wasn't watching over her patrons. It wasn't as if she had much to worry about; the place was Holy Ground, she was safe.

She carried two cups of brown liquid with whipped cream on top. Coffee, hot chocolate, it didn't matter. The aroma tickled his nose as she stepped inside. Hot chocolate, or maybe cappuchino. "House special," she said, setting one down and settling down in his spare chair. Nick wondered what she wanted now, what adventure he was going to get into. Hopefully not Immortal business; he'd had enough of that to last him his entire lifetime, and it hadn't even been a year.

Amanda was looking out at the stars. Nick could remember all the nights that he'd spent camping, where there were stars in the night sky and the occasional firefly to muddle things through. His childhood had been… well, not bad, actually good.

He wondered what Amanda's childhood had been like, all those years ago. He doubted she'd started high on the ladder, whenever that had been. Had her people thought of technological things as being the provence of wizards? What had they thought of fireflies? Did they think like the Japanese did, that fireflies were the souls of the dead?

So much he wanted to ask her, so much he knew she wouldn't talk about. Some things he would never know, and therefore he learned not to ask. "Never ask a woman her age, Nick," she'd said once. He hadn't asked since.

He'd never be sure of who she was, not in a million years, and he wasn't going to live that long. A mortal lifespan was what he had, and he was glad of it. He might never learn the mysteries of the universe, but he might someday learn other things. Like Amanda's age. By accident. Or if, some night like that night, she decided to tell him.

Sipping at his hot chocolate (with a little alcohol, he wasn't surprised to discover), Nick relaxed, watched Amanda, watched the sky and thought about the stars.


End file.
